Hogwarts Assignments (Term 10)
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Neville defends his friends.
1. Harry's Wedding

Title: Harry's Wedding

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Harry/Hermione Harmony

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 320

Summary: Harry has three very unexpected women to dance with him at his wedding.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Religious Education: Wiccan Ritual Tools

Task Four: Write about a wedding tradition.

* * *

Harry had just married his true love Hermione Granger now Potter. He watched as Hermione danced with her dad for the whole song. He was nervous who he'd dance with for the mother/son dance.

The song ended and Hermione kissed her dad's cheek. It was now Harry's time to dance with his mother but he didn't have a biological mother. He glanced around the room.

"You're my son now since you married my daughter," Patricia Granger said.

Harry blushed. Patricia let Harry took the lead. After the dance his ex-girlfriend's mother walked up to him.

"Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to do this. I'm not your son," he protested.

"Oh, hush, Harry. You might as well be," she recited the sentiment that she had told Sirius five years ago.

"I didn't marry Ginny, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry Potter, just be quiet and let's dance," Molly instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed.

Molly took the lead and they danced. After the dance, Molly kissed his cheek.

"Anyone else want to dance?" Harry asked.

The last person he expected walked up to him. It was Professor McGonagall. She was like a grandmother to him.

"Mr. Potter, may I have this dance?"

He held back a laugh as he made eye contact with Ron. He danced with his former Transfiguration Mistress.

"Well, at least you're a better dancer than Mr. Weasley."

Harry could hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing.

"To be fair, Professor. That was six years ago."

"I suppose it was."

They finished dancing.

"I won't have that many people to dance with at my wedding," Ron laughed patting him on the back.

"What can I say I'm popular," Harry laughed sitting down in a chair to rest.

"I think you might have started a new tradition."

Harry shrugged. After the dance it was time for the toast. They ate dinner and Harry and Hermione left on their honeymoon to Paris.


	2. Neville Meets Trevor

Title: When Neville meets Trevor

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Neville Longbottom

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 318

Summary: Neville awaits his Hogwarts letter and gets a surprise.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Muggle Studies: Task #2 - Texting: Write about eagerly waiting for something

Might be a bit OOC for Neville

* * *

Neville Longbottom woke up. He was looking forward to getting his Hogwarts letter. He also had been worried that he wasn't magical enough for Hogwarts. They barely discovered he was magical three years ago when he was eight. Ever since then he's been eagerly waiting his Hogwarts letter. He felt like today was the day. He got up and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Neville."

"Morning Gran," he replied sitting at the table.

They ate breakfast in silence and there was no post. After breakfast, Neville went out to his personal greenhouses. He really enjoyed Herbology. He really hoped he got his letter soon. He couldn't wait to study Herbology.

He was called in for tea later that day but there was no letter again. It was later that night, he was reading a book about Herbology. He soon fell asleep with his book on his chest.

As the week went by, still no letter. Maybe the Quill of Acceptance erased his name when his family thought he was a squib. His great uncle Algie and Great Aunt Enid were over for tea. His Uncle Algie was just as intimidating as his gran. His uncle is the one who tried to drown him at Blackpool Pier and threw him out the window.

"So, no letter yet?" he asked Neville.

"No not yet."

Algie frowned. At lunch that day, an owl appeared. Neville hid his nervousness as he reached for his letter. He ripped it open and there it was his Hogwarts letter. He didn't think he would ever get it.

"Neville, son. I have something to give you now that you're going to Hogwarts."

Neville looked curiously at his uncle.

Algie took out a green toad and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Neville was going treasure this toad. He didn't care that toads were out of style he already loved it. He named it Trevor.


	3. Mr and Mrs Kowalski

Title: Mr and Mrs. Kowalski

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Queenie/Jacob

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 304

Summary: Queenie and Jacob get married in the UK

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Flying Lessons -Broomsticks - Write about a foreigner

*Only Fantastic Beasts is Canon except Jacob has his memories.

I don't know how elopements work in general let alone the UK. So this is artistic license

* * *

Queenie Goldstein had never been outside the United States. Tina was the world traveler being an auror and everything. Queenie was just a homebody who did the cooking. That was until she fell in love with no-maj Jacob Kowalski but knew they couldn't be together without breaking the law in the US. So, she decided to bring him to The UK where the laws were a lot more lax. She knew he would agree to marry her so she wouldn't need to cast any magic on him.

They apparated to London to search for someone who could perform their marriage ceremony. Queenie was getting discouraged. Maybe she couldn't get married to the love of her life. She was almost ready to cry.

"Queenie?"

She turned to look at Jacob. "Yes, honey?"

"I think I see a church. I know at home you can get married in a courthouse quickly."

"How is that going to work? I'm a witch, Jacob."

"I don't think you have to disclose that you're a witch."

"Okay."

Jacob smiled and they walked to courthouse. It was a quaint courthouse.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

Queenie said. "My boyfriend and I would like to get married."

The justice of the peace nodded. They got set up. Queenie started her vows tearfully looking at Jacob and then he started his vows.

"You may share a kiss."

The two of them shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Just sign this."

The two of them signed the paper.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They left the courthouse.

"I just wish that Tina and Newt could've been here with us," Queenie sighed.

"But I'm glad we got married."

Queenie said. "I wish we could've got married in New York but they're so backwards. I hope that changes over the years."

Jacob smiled


	4. Dean's Trip to the Dentist

Title: Dean's Trip to the Dentist

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 310

Summary: Dean goes to the dentist

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Ancient Studies - Task 1 - The Indus - Write about a trip to the dentist

* * *

Dean Thomas was on his way to his first dentist appoitment, he was nervous. His mum parked in front of a dentist office. She opened his door and he got out of the car. She took his hand and led him into the office. He looked around. It was a small office with paintings on the wall. His mum signed him in and they sat down. Dean took out a small sketchpad. He had a natural talent for art.

"Dean Thomas!" a dental hygenist called a few minutes later.

Dean put down his sketchpad and pencil, gulped and his mum led him out of the room.

He sat down in chaiir nervously as they waited for doctor.

"Hello I'm Dr. Granger."

Dean's mum smiled. "I'm Sheila Thomas."

"And you must be Dean."

"Yes, I am."

Dr. Granger nodded. "I'm going to look at your teeth right now."

Dean gulped. Dr. Granger put the chair down.

"So, I see you're an artist."

Dean blushed. "Yes, I am."

Dr. Granger nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 6."

"My daughter Hermione is the same age," she smiled.

Dean nodded. Dr. Granger continued looking at his teeth.

"So, how do my son's teeth look, Dr, ?"

"They look good but we'll do some xrays for a closer look."

Dean nodded nervously. They got him set up for the x-rays and there was nothing really wrong.

"I was thinking Dean needs someone his own age to hang out with. I mean he's stuck home with his sisters."

Dr. Granger said. "That would be nice but I'm not sure though."

"Maybe we can talk about it."

Dr. Granger just wrote down Dean's next appointment and handed it to Shelia. As they were walking out a little bushy haired girl ran in.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Mum."

Dean looked at her as his mum led him out of the office.


	5. Crushed

Title: Crushed

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Emily Tyler, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 368

Summary: Bill confesses his crush but is rejected.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Includes a character from Hogwarts Mystery

Elemental Magic - Introduction to the Four Elements

Task 3 - Write about someone getting burnt (physically or metaphorically)

* * *

Bill Weasley stood inside the Three Broomsticks waiting for his crush Emily Tyler. He was going to tell her how he felt about her.

"Weasley?"

He turned to see her. She was beautiful with her dark hair and porcelain skin.

"Hey Tyler, I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

Bill gulped. "How about we sit down and get some Butterbeer."

Emily nodded. The two of them sat down at the nearest table.

"Can we have some Butterbeer, Madame Rosmerta?" Bill asked.

The older woman nodded and went to get their Butterbeer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bill gulped again but before he could start his confession their Butterbeer was delivered.

"Emily," he started.

"Who told you can call me by my first name," she snapped.

"We've been in the same house for five years."

"I suppose."

He took a swig of Butterbeer for confidence. "You know I've fancied you for awhile."

Emily's brown eyes widened in surprise as she suppressed a laugh.

"How do you feel about me?"

She finally burst out laughing. "Do you really think you have a chance with me?"

He gaped at her.

"You're not as attractive as you think you are. You're poor and uncouth. I can do so much better than you."

Bill frowned trying to be strong. She finished her Butterbeer and left. Bill just sat there heartbroken.

"Bill?"

He looked up to see his younger brother Charlie looking concerned at him.

"Hey Charlie."

"You alright?" he asked.

Bill sighed. "Not really."

"It didn't go well with Emily?"

Bill shook his head as he stood up. "It didn't. She laughed in my face and then began insulting me."

"What did she say?"

"She said I'm not as attractive as I think I am. She insulted our wealth and called me uncouth."

"Hey, us Weasleys are very attractive."

"We are. I'm the Prefect and one of the best students in my year."

"And I'm a Quidditch Star," Charlie said.

The two brothers left the Three Broomsticks.

"You can do much better than her."

"I suppose you're right."

Charlie laughed. "Who knows, you'll probably end up with a beautiful girl maybe a Veela."

"That's a nice thought."

They reached Hogwarts.


	6. Yule Ball Fun

Title: Yule Ball Fun

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Harry/Luna, Padma/Ron

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 328

Summary: Ron actually enjoys the Yule Ball

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Muggle Culture - Task #2- Write about Padma Patil

Slightly AU! Yule Ball

* * *

Padma Patil was nervous for the Yule Ball. She wasn't sure she might not be asked. She's not as outgoing as her sister but she is smart.

"Patil?"

She turned to see Ron.

"Have you been asked to the Ball yet?"

"No, I haven't."

Ron smiled. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

"Sure. I thought you would ask Hermione."

He sighed. "She was already asked by someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you asked me."

"Me too. I like brainy girls," Ron smiled.

Padma blushed as he walked away. She made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey Padma," Mandy greeted.''

"Hey."

"Why are you so smiley?"

"I was asked to the Ball," Padma explained.

The other girl asked. "Who asked you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"I thought he would ask Granger."

"That's what I said, but she's going with someone already," Padma said.

Mandy nodded.

It was now time for the Yule Ball. Padma dressed in a purple sari. She had gotten dressed with her sister in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was waiting with Paravti who was atttending with Dean and Lavender was going with Seamus.

"Hey Padma," Ron greeted.

"Hey Ron."

"You look beautiful, Padma."

She blushed. They walked down to the Great Hall and walked over to Harry who was with a girl with stringy blonde hair.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry, whose your date?"

"This is Luna Lovegood, your sister introduced us."

Ron nodded as Hermione walked down the stairs with Viktor Krum. The champions walked in first and shared the first dance.

"Would you dance with me?" Ron asked Padma.

"Sure."

The two of them danced. After the dance, they sat down. Padma not only danced with Ron. She also danced with Harry, Seamus and Dean.

It was later that night, Ron was walking her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I had a great time, Ron."

"Me too."

They reached Ravenclaw Tower and said goodbye.


	7. Nerves in Herbology

Title: Nerves in Herbology

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Neville Longbottom

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 317

Summary: Neville's trip to Hogwarts for his first day of apprenticeship.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Arithmancy #Task 4 - Nines dedicate themselves to service, often as teachers, scientists, and humanitarians. Write about someone pursuing one of these professions.

* * *

Neville Longbottom stepped on Platform 9 ¾. He was on his way to his first day of apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. He should use another form of transportation but it was nostalgic taking the train. He boarded the train, found a compartment and sat down. It was a quiet for a few minutes until a little girl with bushy hair.

"Can I sit here?" she asked noticing him.

"Sure."

The little girl nodded and sat down. She took out a toad.

"You know I had a toad when I was your age, his name was Trevor," Neville said.

The little girl said. "My toad's name is Thelma."

"Not many students especially little girls are fond of toads," Neville said.

"I like toads. So, are you a student too?"

Neville said. "I was a couple years ago. I was a Gryffindor."

The girl's green eyes widened. "You're Neville Longbottom, you killed You-Know-Who's snake."

"I did."

The girl smiled. "I read about it in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History."

Neville nodded.

"So, what are you doing back at Hogwarts?"

"I working under Professor Sprout."

She nodded. "I'm Sandra, I'm a first year."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"I think Hufflepuff maybe Gryffindor."

Neville nodded. He had fancied a Hufflepuff in his year named Hannah Abbott but he never made a move.

They reached Hogsmeade. He found a carriage and sat down.

It was now time for the sorting. Sandra was sorted into Hufflepuff like she was wanted.

"You ready to start tomorrow?" Professor Sprout asked him.

"I'm nervous but I'm ready."

Professor Sprout nodded.

—

It was the next day, Neville hadn't really slept the night before. He stumbled out of bed and got dressed. He went to the Great Hall for breakfast but he had a nervous stomach. He walked out to the greenhouses to meet up with Professor Sprout. The lesson started.


	8. Charlie's Discovery

Title: Charlie's Discovery

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie, Tonks, Rowan Khana

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 309

Summary: Charlie discovers his sexuality

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Sociology Task #3 - Write about someone discovering their sexuality.

* * *

Charlie has always felt he was different. He never really fawned over girls like Bill did. He only paid attention to two things Quidditch and dragons. He was walking out of Charms with Dora.

"Charlie?"

He turned to see his best friend Dora smiling at him.

"Do you think I could try something?"

"Sure."

The metamorph marched towards him and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked that she did this.

"Did you like the kiss?" she asked.

"It was nice but I didn't feel anything between us."

She sighed in relief. "I didn't either. Just friends."

"Friends."

"Is there something wrong, Charlie?"

He gulped. "I don't think I'll like any girl."

Dora thought for a moment. "Are you trying to say that you're gay?"

"Gay?"

She shook her head. "You purebloods are so sheltered."

"What does it mean?"

"You like guys, Charlie?"

"I think so."

She giggled. "I guess I have more competition for guys than I thought."

"Is there anywhere I can do research?"

Dora said. "I think Rowan might know."

Charlie nodded. They went to go find Rowan, who was a Ravenclaw in their year.

"Hey Rowan," they greeted the bespectacled girl.

"Hey Charlie, Hey Tonks," she greeted.

"You're more familiar with the library then we are. Is there a section for Charlie and I to research sexualities."

Rowan said. "There is."

"Can you show us?" They asked kind of surprised since Hogwarts very conservative.

Rowan nodded and led them to the library and to the small section.

"So, which one of is discovering your sexuality?"

Charlie said. "I am."

"Bill is straight isn't he?" she asked. She's had a crush on him since their third year.

"He's as straight as an arrow."

Rowan nodded. The two friends began looking through books.

"Yes, I'm definitely gay."

It was nice to have a word for it.


	9. Neville's Reading Problems

Title: Neville's Reading Problems

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s):

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 311

Summary: Neville is dyslexic

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Childcare Task #2- Write about some

Slight AU!

* * *

The words swirled around in Neville's head. They were mixing together like potions as he wrote this essay. Ironically it was a Potions essay for the most horrible Snape.

"Neville?"

He looked up to see Hermione staring at him.

"What you working on?"

"That Potions essay."

She nodded. "Snape treats you worse than he does Harry."

"There's a reason why he's my boggart."

"I suppose."

"I can't seem to get anything written and when I do it comes out very jumbled."

"May I see it?"

Neville nodded and handed it to her. She read it quickly.

"Neville, I know you probably never heard of this disorder but I think you're showing symptoms of dyslexia."

"What's Dyslexia?"

Hermione sat down across from him and began to explain.

"Great another thing that's wrong with me. Gran isn't going to like this."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Neville," Hermione assured him.

"How can I manage it?"

Hermione began explaining how to manage this disorder. Neville nodded and listened intently.

Hermione helped Neville the rest of the year. He helped her Herbology.

—

The end of the year came. Neville had decided to tell his gran with more help from Hermione.

"Hello Neville."

"Hello gran. I have something to tell you and my friend Hermione is going to explain."

Augusta nodded and turned to the brown haired girl.

"Neville has trouble reading and comprehending. I'm pretty sure he has a muggle disorder called dyslexia."

The older woman nodded.

"What do you think Gran?"

"I suppose it's fine."

Neville sighed in relief at his gran's response. He said goodbye to Hermione and left with his gran.

"I know I compare you to your parents a lot but you're your own person."

"I know."

"I do love you but I'm just bad at showing it."

"I love you too gran."

The two of them shared a hug.


	10. Kisses and Quidditch

Title: Kisses and Quidditch

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Percy/Oliver

Warnings: None

Word Count: 307

Summary: Oliver reminisces about his first kiss with Percy.

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Slight AU!

* * *

Oliver Wood was awake next to his best friend and lover Percy Weasley. The red head was snoring softly with his head resting on his chest. They couldn't believe they've been together for almost two years. He still remembered their first kiss.

 _Flashback - April 1994_

 _Oliver landed his broom on the grass of the Quidditch Pitch. He had finally won the Quidditch Cup he was so happy. He was holding back tears but the minute McGonagall handed him the Cup he began sobbing uncontrollably._

 _They lifted Harry onto their shoulders and cheered. He started walking back to the common room._

 _"Oliver!"_

 _He turned sharply to see his best friend Percy running towards him._

 _"Hey Percy," he smiled at him almost shy._

 _"Congratulations on winning," Percy said._

 _"Thanks Perce."_

 _The redhead said. "I want to say something."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Oliver, I've fancy you."_

 _He smiled. "Percy, I fancy you too."_

 _The redhead smiled and leaned in closer to him. Oliver met him in the middle and they kissed for the first time._

 _"Well, it's about time!"_

 _They pulled apart to face Percy's ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater._

 _"Thanks for the encouragement, Penny," Percy thanked the blonde witch._

 _"Not a problem, Percy."_

 _Oliver was confused._

 _"I told Penny I fancied you."_

 _Penny laughed. "It wasn't very hard to miss that you fancied Oliver."_

 _Percy blushed._

 _"Congratulations on winning."_

 _"Thanks Penny."_

 _The blonde witch walked away. Oliver wrapped an around Percy and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. By the time they got back, the victory party was in full swing. Percy stayed by Oliver's side all night._

Oliver smiled at the memory and brushed a hair away from his lover's face.

"Morning, Ollie," Percy smiled at him.

"Morning Perce."

"What you thinking about?"

"Just our first kiss."

Percy sat up in bed. "That was the best kiss8 ever had."


	11. Luna's First Date

Title: Luna's First Date

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander, Luna/Rolf

Warnings: None

Word Count: 348

Summary: Luna goes on her first date with Rolf

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was usually very calm and collected but not today. She was incredibly nervous about her first date with Rolf Scamander. He was just so handsome. She hurriedly contacted her best friend Ginny to help her get dressed.

"I'm so nervous," Luna said pacing her room.

Ginny smiled. "I was nervous about my first real date with Harry too."

"And look at you now," Luna smiled at her friend who was five months pregnant with her first child.

Ginny rested her hand on her stomach as her smile widened. She helped Luna pick out an outfit

"So, what's Rolf like?"

"He's a magizoologist. He's a redhead. He's about seven years older than us."

"You've always had a thing for redheads, haven't you Luna?" Ginny teased.

Luna's pale face burned in embarrassment. She had a small crush on Ron in her fourth year only Ginny knew.

About two hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's him," Luna said nervously.

Ginny said. "I'll go get the door."

"Thanks."

Ginny waddled toward the door and opened it to face a friendly looking redhead with bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh, I was expecting Luna."

"I'm her best friend Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you," Ginny introduced.

"You too."

"So, you're seven years old than us?" Ginny asked.

"I am."

Before Ginny could continue her interrogation Luna walked down the stairs to greet Rolf. He handed the flowers and kissed her cheek.

A few minutes later, the couple left to their date. Luna was so nervous.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Luna," he smiled.

"I can't help it."

Rolf smiled at her and led her to a restaurant. They were seated. After a few minutes they ordered their drinks and food.

"Thanks for dinner, Rolf," she thanked him.

"You're very welcome," he smiled at her.

"I hope Ginny didn't scare you off earlier."

"No, she didn't."

Luna sighed in relief. He escorted her home and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he suggested.

"I'd like that."

He smiled and left.


	12. The Fight

Title: The Fight

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 308

Summary: The fight in the stands during the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Criminology- Task 2 - write about a fight

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat in the Quidditch stands next to Hermione and Ron watching Harry play in his first match. He wasn't a big fan of Quidditch to be honest but he wanted to support his team. He wasn't a big fan of flying either even before he broke his wrist.

He was actually enjoying the game until Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle strode over. He tried to be nice to them but they always bullied him.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley," he sneered.

"I said leave us alone."

"You're so poor. You can't even afford new robes. Potter has no parents."

Ron's ears turned pink. Neville knew Ron was insecure about his family's wealth. He knew money didn't matter love did.

Ron squared his thin shoulders and went in for a punch. Draco punched back.

"If brains were galleons, you would be so poor,"

Neville also punched him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have the proper wand and he had to use his dad's. He went in for another punch. He knocked down Crabbe and Goyle a few seconds later.

The fight was finished by the time Hermione had distracted Snape from jinxing Harry's broom. Ron had a black eye and a fat lip. He looked proud.

After the match they caught up with Harry.

"What happened to you?"

"We got into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," Ron explained touching his eye.

"You did?"

Ron nodded.

"Tell me all about!" Harry said.

"I will."

Harry nodded. They walked to the Great Hall and sat down.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ron beat up Malfoy."

"I've always wanted to punch that git," Fred said sitting down.

"Neville helped too, he knocked out Crabbe and Goyle.

"You did?"

"I did."

Harry nodded as Ron continued telling him about the fight.


End file.
